The Black Phoenix
by GinnyHarry12w
Summary: When Harry gets in the way of a manipulative politician he is locked away, most would think that is the end of the story but as Harry waits in his jell cell he vows revenge and when he escapes he takes that vow to heart. But Harry's trials are far from over and it won't be easy for him to accomplish his ultimate goal.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Phoenix

Chapter One: Betrayal

Webster defines betrayal as to fail or desert especially in time of need. Boy do I know that word like the back of my hand… no wait I haven't looked at my hands closely for years but you understand what I mean. In a dark forest sat my group of devoted followers who have been with me since I first started this road to conquest. This forest has been our base of operations for two years now as we finalized our plans and tonight it all comes to head, a final battle to decide the fate of all men on this Earth. I can only hope that the group and I come out the victor but I can't promise such things and my men know that, they knew what they were getting into when they signed on the dotted line. All we can do now is pray and hope God hears our pleas more then he does the other side and hope that he deems our side more worthy of his grace.

On a log in the middle of my devoted followers I sit with my lovely wife, I wish she had stayed home but I'm not one to lock her away, just like my soldiers we knew what could possibly happen when we got married and we agreed that if it was our time to die then we would go into the great beyond together, so now I sit on this log awaiting sunset so that I can put my plans into motion. While waiting I can't help but start thinking of everything that has led up to this moment, of the past and how it came to this and that is why I am writing this so that if the other side wins and someone should find this they shall know that we gave it our all and that we are not to blame for the war that has happened but that they brought this on themselves. It is my hope they should we lose this book will help any resistance fighters out there keep up morale and eventually defeat the monster that is our world.

But back to my story, I remember sitting in a cell trying to stave off insanity until I realized I could do wand-less magic, that's right I am a wizard. From the point I realized I could do magic I set up plans for my eventual revenge on the bastards that thought they could use me and then discard me as much as a used napkin. For years I hid in my cell pretending to be wasting away when the truth is I was rapidly building up my magical core. Of course more than using your magic went into building up the core you also had to exercise and keep up a healthy diet. This was hard in prison but I had learned long ago how to get the most out of every meal.

Starting the second week into prison I was making the most out of every meal, exercising daily and using my magic. However since I was in a 6x10 cell there was only so much I could do. The only exercises I could do were pushups, sit-ups, running in place and jumping jacks although I was able to add chin-ups to that when I took the iron bars off my bed and stuck them to the wall. My magical exercises were however condensed since the magical suppression shields block all but the most simple of spells that would change over the years as my core got stronger but for the first two years of my stay all I was able to do were first term first year spells. The guards didn't question what I was doing simply because the only time they were around was to drop off the food.

Soon my stay in the jail grew into a routine; I would wake up with the sun, eat whatever the guards put in my cell and then go straight to work, from sun-up to the next feeding time I would work out and then from there I would work my magic (no pun intended) pushing against the shields as much as they would allow me until the last feeding time and from there I would sleep. I did occasionally no matter how disgusting I found it eat vermin and bugs, although I was getting fed I knew I wasn't getting the nutrients needed to sustain the amount of energy I was exerting. For two years I maintained this schedule, nothing changed except my body and my magic. By the time the end of what would have been my fourth year I was on the tall side of what was average for a fourteen year old and I was covered in lean muscles and my magic was so progressed that I could perform magic simply by thinking of it, no hand movements or anything, and in all that time I never once lost my sanity and then something changed for the better and for the worse but I'm getting ahead of myself.

At this point you would probably be asking yourself a multitude of questions, among those questions would probably be who was I, what crime had I done to deserve being incarcerated and how in the world was I in top physical condition when I was supposed to be wasting away in prison? Well as far as the world was concerned I was a hero who had fallen from grace, I had attempted to murder my best friend's sister and I _**was **_wasting away in a decrepit jail cell.

However the world couldn't have gotten further from the truth if it had tried. The fact of the matter is I got in the way of a manipulative politician who sought to control me and when I told him to piss off he framed me and I got locked up in prison, no trial just straight to jail and the girl I had apparently tried to kill had disappeared off the face of the planet. You still have questions you say well perhaps I should start from the beginning. Hello my name is Harry Potter and prior to my escape and the adoption of the moniker _**The Black Phoenix**_ I had been locked up for twelve years in the worst prison you could ever imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As I write this epitaph I have just turned thirty, a very old thirty might add, and my soldiers and I have been on the war march for over eight years. Throughout that time we have been blessed with few deaths and only loosing soldiers when they have been commissioned to protect our conquered bases. In all this time I have seen our enemies fall due to fatigue and low morale and that is why I have made sure to give my soldiers days, weeks and sometimes months off depending on how burned out they have appear to be. The most prominent of these breaks is when I gave the whole first army a month off so I could celebrate my marriage to my wife Ginny. But even with those breaks I knew my men and women were getting tired, eight years of seeing death and destruction would wear down anyone's resolve, but I knew the end was coming whichever way it went and that is why we were all taking a well-deserved rest for the next two weeks before the final assault. Ginny and I especially could use the rest as we had just learned she was pregnant with our fifth child and we wanted to see our children, yes I know it was a bad idea to have children in this environment but Ginny to let the war dictate how she was going to live her life. With this brief respite it has given me time to write this and now I present to you how this war started.

My life wasn't always ruled by war there was a time when I had some modicum of peace. For the first fifteen months of my life I was definitely happy and loved but then everything was shot to hell. My parents trusted the wrong men and it led to their deaths.

You see back then there was a wizard named Voldemort, of course no one called him that, it was either the dark lord or he-who-must-not-be-named. This wizard became a dark wizard or was labeled as one anyway, I prefer to call him evil as I see myself as a dark wizard but that doesn't make me evil, magic goes with intent. Anyway this wizard was of the same ilk as Hitler, he believed that magic should only belong to those of pure blood and everybody else should die or be controlled. So with a cult of followers he started an era of darkness in which anyone who didn't believe in his ideals were in immediate danger. My parents were never cowards so not only were they disgusted in Voldemort's ideals they openly defied him. Then a prophecy was made about me defeating Voldemort and we went into hiding.

In the winter of 1980 the headmaster of my former school (a bastard of a man) was interviewing a potential candidate for the vacant position of divination and realized that Sybil Trelawney was a fraud, however just before he left she went into a trance and relayed a prophecy. That prophecy has shaped my life since it was made; it stated that a boy born at the end of July to parents who had thrice defied the dark lord would be the downfall of said dark lord. Dumbledore seeing an opportunity to mold me into his ideal puppet told a death eater named Severus Snape the first part making it look like an accident who seeing his chance immediately reported it to Voldemort.

The master manipulator then informed the parents of the two kids who fit the prophecy, the family of Longbottom and Potter (my family) and with that knowledge we hid. The problem with this is my family hid on the word of Dumbledore and didn't even think of other ideas. We could have easily left the country, hidden at Hogwarts or changed our appearance. Instead on the advice of Dumbledore we hid under a fidelous charm with Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper, of course Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was a death eater and he knew what would happen, and Sirius Black was used as a decoy. Of course it came as no surprise that Pettigrew squealed like the rat he was and Voldemort went after my parents immediately and that very night my parents were killed but I was saved, this made me famous and I was given the moniker the-boy-who-lived. Sirius arrived soon after that intent on taking me and raising me but that wasn't in the plans of Dumbledore. Hagrid arrived and on the command of Dumbledore took me from Sirius and delivered me to my relatives, the Dursleys. Well after that Sirius went after Pettigrew, got framed for the murder of Peter and twelve muggles and the betrayal of the Potters and was sent to Azkaban without a trial, again on the word of Dumbledore and due to this I was forced to live ten miserable years of my life with my relatives.

Those ten years were the worst of my life simply because it was my family abusing me whereas at Azkaban it was strangers and after I discovered my connection with Voldemort I wasn't even actively aware of it. For those ten years I was treated as a slave, forced to do everything while given meager rations, clothes from my whale sized cousin and living in a cupboard.

Then came the day when I thought I would be able to leave all the misery behind and be happy, oh how naïve I was, I just exchanged one kind of misery for another. You see up that point I had been told my parents were useless drunks who died in a car crash and left to the Dursley's care. But on July 31st of the year 1991 I learned the truth from a half giant named Hagrid. The truth was that I was a wizard born from my parents who were also wizards and that my parents were killed by an evil wizard named Voldemort and I was famous for defeating him. I accepted this new truth as it explained quite a lot and when I finally left for Hogwarts on September first I thought my life had changed for the better and for the next two years that was the truth but then the end of my second year came and I was left in misery once again.

That first train ride provided me with my first friend named Ronald Weasley, of course it seemed staged from the get go, his mother loudly asking where the platform was even though she had multiple kids that had or were currently going to Hogwarts, but I ignored that because hey I had a friend. Ronald was jealous and had an inferiority complex and I could see that from the beginning but again I ignored any misgivings because I now had a friend. Ronald is why I hid my intelligence while I was at Hogwarts because he was lazy and I wanted to get the no-good backstabbing bastard as a friend.

I later made my second friend Hermione Granger when I had to save her from a troll to clean up Ron's mistake. However Ronald wasn't the only one of my friends with serious problems, Granger had an unhealthy obsession and respect towards authority figures, she believed whatever they said was the undeniable truth. I should have seen from that start that we wouldn't mesh, because of my treatment by the Dursley's I didn't trust anyone in a seat of power but once again I ignored this fact because she was my second friend.

Of the two years I enjoyed at Hogwarts first year was the most enjoyable and less dangerous year. That year was quiet we simply were trying to learn all we could about magic, avoiding prats with overinflated egos and a teacher that refused to grow up and get over a childhood grudge with my father. Of course there was the fact that Dumbledore hid a magical object that Voldemort wanted in a school filled with children that I got dragged into to prevent him from stealing it and I killed a professor possessed by Voldemort but it was a relatively quiet year. Of course I had to deal with Dumbledore trying to take me under his wing and manipulations. However I had learned he was the one that sent me to the Dursleys and with my distrust of authority figures I refused to follow and believe in him as so many others blindly did.

It was second year when the shit hit the fan, in the summer a house elf by the name of Dobby tried to stop me from going to Hogwarts because he said danger was coming. Dobby of course was right and was only trying to protect me and that is why I'm not angry about what he did next. When I refused to comply he performed magic to try to get me expelled and caused my relatives to lock me up. My relatives put bars on my window, locks of my door and a cat flap to push food through and I was only let out twice a day to use the bathroom. After about a month of this treatment I was rescued by Ron and his twin brothers in a flying car and they took me to their home where I was introduced to the rest of the family. Their sister Ginny was shy to begin with but I attempted to make friends with her because she looked incredibly cute to me and after a couple of weeks we were regularly hanging out to the consternation of Ron and I had developed a crush on her. I knew however that I couldn't get involved with her because you're not supposed to date your best mate's sister so I to my utmost shame ignored her during the school year and I know I'm partially to blame for what happened to her that year no matter how many times Ginny tells me I'm not to blame.

It was while we were getting our school supplies in Diagon Alley that I can pinpoint when my life took a turn for the worst. Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy got into a fight and when it was over Malfoy snuck a very dark possession of Voldemort's into Ginny's cauldron that subsequently possessed her and caused her to attack her fellow students with a basilisk. Of course it was just my luck that I was blamed for this and everybody hated me until the truth came out. The artifact housed a sixteen year old version of Voldemort and that specter tried to kill Ginny but I rescued her and apologized for ignoring her but she forgave me and told me she understood and I promised I would never leave her again. It was the aftermath of the rescue that in the end caused the fall of wizarding Britain, the wizarding world and then the whole world.

When Ginny and I arrived to Dumbledore's office we were expecting Molly Weasley to hug both of us, I would explain and then life would go on. Instead we found out that Dumbledore wanted me gone since I refused to allow him to manipulate me to be his golden boy and Molly wanted Ginny gone because she thought Ginny was a disappointment of a daughter and she didn't care she got rid of her and suffice it to say they were both pissed that we were still alive. That was when Dumbledore told us that the students would learn that we both had died in the Chamber while I tried to rescue Ginny and that we both would be sent to Azkaban, well Ginny took off before anybody else made a move but I wasn't fast enough, I was stunned and when I woke up I was in Azkaban. When I woke up I promised vengeance on Dumbledore and the society that allowed him to place me here on just his word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Azkaban was no pleasure cruise I can tell you that much, for two weeks I tried to stave off insanity as visions of my parent's last couple of minutes were repeatedly blasted into my mind by these dark-cloaked skeletal figures that I later learned are called dementors. For two weeks I shivered with a barely noticeable blanket and a harder than wood mattress and food that would turn anyone's stomach and then hoping for some protection I simply went into a meditative state, I slowed down everything in my body and lost myself in my mind. I thought I had no hope as I knew that magic wasn't possible on the island but knowing I would die if I didn't try something and thinking what I was about to do was actually internal magic I went through all my memories and built barriers so that nothing could penetrate the sanctity of my mind. I also figured it wouldn't hurt to strengthen my body so that I could stay alive longer.

My transition into the Black Phoenix began on that day as I started a hard regimen of both mental and physical exercise. The conditions of my cell were a detriment to exercise as it was small and there was no sunlight but I made it work, of course prolonged exposure to absolute dark had caused me to go blind and due to this I had to rely on the sound of the tray with my food hitting the floor to judge time. For what I estimate was six hours from breakfast to lunch I would lose myself in my mind building barriers. Going through all my memories helped me to put the past behind me and learn to life for the day although I couldn't exactly employ this until I escaped.

After those six hours of mind exercises lunch would be served and then I would start doing my physical exertions, early on it was just running in place, jumping jacks, push-ups and sit-ups and I couldn't last longer than an hour for the first couple of weeks. But as the weeks wore on my stamina grew and I was able to last until dinner which was about another six hours. Then after dinner before I figured out I could do magic I would go to sleep to stay fresh.

For a year I kept the same schedule, never wavering from it to the point that I was on the tall side of a thirteen year old at 5'5 but I was nowhere close to an ideal weight as the food I was provided only gave me the minimum amount of nutrients. I could feel my body shutting down due to lack of nutrients and vitamins and my extreme exercise regimen so when I sensed some form of animal scurrying into my cell I killed it and ate the whole thing not caring about possible diseases. From that point on I would eat six meals a day, the regular grub that the guards provided and then whatever critter happened into my cell.

A few months later after my foray into vermin eating I had grown a few more inches and my weight had stabilized but I didn't have to worry about the guards figuring out my health as it was all hidden under my prison garb. It was before dinner one day when I had a thought, what if you actually could do magic on Azkaban but everyone thought you couldn't because that was what they were told, it would be just like those sheep to believe everything they're told and ignore the obvious.

Mustering up all my hope I said a simple lumos spell and with my limited sight I could see a small pinprick of light, it wasn't much but it gave me hope that if I continued practicing I would soon regain my strength in magic. So after discovering this new development I revised my schedule again, from breakfast to lunch I strengthened my mind, from lunch to dinner I exercised and for four hours before bed I practiced what magic I could. Of course this also helped me with my health as with magic I was able to cleanse all of the critters I ate so as to avoid diseases. I learned that the only reason I hadn't gotten a disease before was because my magic was protecting me but that can only go so far and if I had continued in this vein I would have received a disease.

At about the same time that I started the cleansing and eating of vermin I sensed a large animal come into my cell but I didn't try to kill it. I could tell that whatever it was wasn't really an animal and I felt a kindred spirit exuding from it. That was when I felt a shift in the magic aura in my cell and I knew he/she was human now, then I heard a male voice ask "Harry what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing but it wouldn't make sense, especially since I don't know you are and I can't see you."

"Really you are blind?" he asked in a shocked voice, "not that it matters, I'm Sirius Black and I was a friend of your parents and am your godfather."

"Ha that's laughable, if that's true why are you locked up here?"

"Let me tell you my story and then you can tell me yours."

"We can wait on my story until I hear what you have to say."

"I was born into the family of Blacks, a prominent family in the pureblood order who took the family motto of Trojorus Pur or always pure to the extreme. They believed in all that pureblood nonsense so they saw no problem with cousins marrying or even siblings marrying. Well then Voldemort came and my family jumped right into the fold and expected everyone else to fall in line, I refused and my brother joined. From that point on I pledged that I would do the exact opposite of everything my parents believed in. Once mum and dad figured out that I didn't want to follow in their footsteps I was constantly abused until I left to go to Hogwarts. That was when I met James, Peter and Remus and we became the best of friends. Of course James although he was a prankster was also extremely smart and saw exactly what was going on in my family and even though he just met me offered his place to live if I ever needed to get away. From that point on your dad your dad was my best friend, yeah I was close to Remus and Peter but James was my brother for all intense and purposes. But not everyone saw it this way, to them I was a black and that's all that mattered.

James, Remus, Peter and I formed a group of pranksters called the Marauders and we terrorized the teachers from that point on. It was in third year when we noticed something strange going on with Remus, he always disappeared once a month and when he came back he looked incredibly sick. Well it didn't take us long to figure out he was a werewolf and we confronted him, he admitted to it and rather than deserting him we decided to help him. We all became animagus' so that we could spend every full moon with him, James was a stag, Peter was a rat and I was a dog. It was from that point on I thought we had formed an unshakable bond, a brotherhood so to speak. We were supposed to be there for each other thru everything," Sirius said through tears. So when James fell in love with Lily and she wanted nothing to do with him we comforted him."

"Wait a minute if mom wanted nothing to do with dad how and why did they get together, it wasn't some bullshit pureblood marriage ritual was it?"

"Oh heck no, your dad despised everything to do with pureblood attitude. The reason Lily wanted nothing to do with James was because he was a late-of-age birth to his parents and as such your grandparents spoiled him which made him conceited and arrogant, Lily saw that and wanted nothing to do with it. It was during the summer between six and seventh year when James' parents were killed and it caused him to lose a lot of his big-headiness'. When he came back to school he and Lily were head-boy and girl but James was depressed and nothing we did helped but Lily who is the most compassionate person I've ever met saw James struggling and helped him to get over it and next thing we knew they were dating and serious.

Your mum and dad were married soon after they graduated and a couple years later you were born. At the point the war was escalating and James and Lily signed on to a resistance group headed by Dumbledore called The Order of the Phoenix. James and Lily were excellent fighters and captured a lot of death eaters or Voldemort's followers which made them a prime target for Voldemort. Around that time your parents also learned of a prophecy concerning you and Voldemort and since he wanted all of you dead because of it you guys went into hiding under a fidelous charm."

"What the heck is a fidelous charm?"

"A fidelous charm is a very rare secrecy spell that when performed hides someone or something important to you. You pick someone important to you, a spell is said and the secret is hidden in them and only they can reveal the information. Well your parents wanted to pick me since I was the closest to them but I thought that was too obvious so I convinced them to switch to Pettigrew. Of course no one knew at that time that he was a death eater so as soon as he learned the secret he squealed to Voldemort. That very day Voldemort went to your parent's hiding spot and well you know what happened next."

"That doesn't add up, if you weren't the secret keeper then why didn't you go to the ministry and prove your innocence?"

"Well for one thing everyone thought I was the secret keeper and since I was a Black that was enough of an explanation for them and two because I'm a hothead. I arrived at the scene of the crime just minutes after because when I went to check up on Peter he wasn't home and I had a felling something was wrong. After that I immediately came to your house and found the disaster, I thought all of you were dead but then I heard you crying. I had every intention of taking you away with me so I could care for you but then Hagrid showed up and said Dumbledore wanted you and so I handed you over and then I went after Peter. I tracked him down to an alley in muggle London but Peter tricked me, he shouted out asking me why I had done it and then he shot a spell at a gas pipe killing multiple muggles and while that was happening he cut a finger off and escaped thru the sewers as a rat and then I was sent to this god forsaken place with no trial whatsoever. It was a couple of days ago that Fudge came by my cell to do his regular visit and I noticed he had a newspaper so I asked to have it so that I could do the crossword puzzle as they used to amuse me. Well Fudge gave me the newspaper and I saw a family of redheads on the front page but that didn't concern me what did was a rat sitting on the youngest boy's shoulder, I could clearly tell that it was Pettigrew. I was afraid because I realized he was close to you and could turn you into Voldemort so today I turned into my dog form so I could slip through the bars and I tried to escape so that I could protect you. I was walking by when I saw you here, that's my story and now can you tell me yours?"

I decided that he was telling the truth so I told him my story, once I was done Sirius was visibly mad and wanted to go after everyone responsible but I came up with a better plan.

"Sirius I understand your need for vengeance, trust me I do, I mean I absolutely despise Dumbledore because of him placing me here, but you would be directing that vengeance at the wrong people. Yes it was Voldemort that killed my parents and tons of others but he is a by-product of a society that Dumbledore allowed to fester and even encouraged. If you want to blame anyone for my parent's deaths it should be Dumbledore but even ridding the world of his cancerous presence doesn't fix everything. If we truly want revenge we have to strike and tear down the very fabric of wizarding society and rebuild it so that it can prosper, yes I'm talking about a revolution and that is where your part comes in."

"What do you mean; I don't think I'm of any real use to you."

"That's bullshit Sirius, just today you've tried to escape this prison, I mean for you to have the mental fortitude to stay sane after all these years is just amazing, you have many uses, your animagus form alone opens up many areas of avenue. What I want you to do is prepare the world for the revolution while I work on aspects from the Island, mainly building a base of operations, getting rid of dementors stuff like that. Sirius I want you to leave this prison, transform yourself into what a proper Lord Black would be except without all that pureblood supremacy crap and of course you can't use the name Black. Once you have finished your transformation I want you to get into contact with influential members of society, they can be muggles as long as they understand what is going on in the magical world, I also want them to be neutral or dislike Voldemort but don't know what to do as they don't trust or don't want to follow Dumbledore, tell them you represent a Lord that wants to change things for the better. To be able to facilitate this revolution we're going to need funding and will get that from our rich benefactors, make no mistake about this though the middle class and poor will factor in our plans as well as other sentient beings. By doing this we can make sure that everyone will be able to think for themselves and not rely on Dumbledore or any other influential wizard, we can also make sure they understand that everyone's magic is equal and that criminals can't get off just by bribing officials, and everyone accused of a crime gets a full trial and is able to defend himself by whatever is available."

"I get what you're saying, but how can you stay here and contend with the dementors?" Sirius asked as he visibly shuddered.

"I have found out that if your mind is protected from outside influences and your memories are hidden behind shields then the dementors can't access said memories and therefore there powers can't be used and they are useless."

"That makes sense but that still doesn't explain why you want to stay here because what you told me earlier just doesn't sound right."

"The answer is simple, you see magic is like a muscle and like a muscle the more you work it the more it grows and the more defined it gets. Since this place has suppression wards around it only simple magic can be done but by using this magic over and over your magical core grows and when it gets large enough it starts to fight the wards meaning you can do more complex magic. By staying here I can grow my core exponentially, to unseen proportions and by that time I'll know I'm ready to give this world what it requires. Of course with a huge magical core comes the desire to use extreme magic but that also comes with a price because the bigger the magic the faster you tire out so I'll only be using the magic when needed."

"I understand Harry; I'll try my best to facilitate what you have asked for."

"Don't try, do, the world depends on us doing this right, now go before the guards realize you're missing, oh and one more thing, "I said as he stood at the bars, "could you find Ginny Weasley she would be a big help and deserves to be a part of this."

"Will do captain," he saluted and then left.

**A/N: I have the outlines done for the fourth-six chapters done, that might mean faster updates but as I'm a full time college student I can only write when I have time which unfortunetly doesn't happen a lot. However with the outlines done I can write faster and more efficiently. Sorry this isn't an updated chapter but I'm looking for a story and I didn't want to post it as a story. What I can remember is that it is a Harry, Ginny pairing with a American transfer student called Cassidy Silverwood, any help would be appreciated. Also the next chapter of this story should be out in a couple weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sirius changed into his dog form and slipped through the bars and then he looked back debating on whether or not he could overpower Harry and force him to come. However he realized that despite his blindness Harry could do magic and even at his best Sirius could only do rudimentary spells without a wand. So with regret in his heart and not a little amount of doubt to his godson's sanity in his mind he left to fulfill Harry's request.

Sirius had two levels left to traverse before he reached the top of the prison and he could make his escape from the island complete. It was at this point that he started to feel the cold of the dementors permeate his very bones but he felt protected due to his animal form. No the dementors didn't cause him concern, what worried him was that he was near his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange's cell and he knew she would recognize him and scream for the guards, in order for him to escape she would have to be dealt with. Making sure to stay in the shadows he crept up to the cell and peeked inside, what he saw made him smile; Bellatrix was on her cot, facing away from the bars and was obviously asleep. Trying to stay as quiet as possible he slipped into her cell, changed back into his human form and before she could even breathe her next breath he snapped her neck. The only problem was that the crack was very audible in an otherwise quiet atmosphere and he saw guards approaching in order to investigate.

Before he could slink away and before he could even think of remorse over the murder he just committed the guards saw him and Sirius took off running, dodging spells as he went. As he reached the first level he heard dual blood-curdling screams and then complete silence… as if the world had stopped. Finding the silence eerie and disconcerting Sirius looked behind him and saw the bloodied bodies of the two aurors and the smirking form of one Harry Potter.

"I figured you'd do something stupid and get caught so I followed you, looks like it was a good idea, oh and by the way you didn't kill Bellatrix, you just paralyzed her, so I put her out of her misery."

"You killed her and the guards?"

"No man, I'm not a savage, as I said before, I put Bellatrix out of her misery and the guards are just knocked out, now get out of here before I have to cause further brain damage to other aurors."

Sirius left thru the front doors and found himself surrounded by water, shrugging his shoulders he turned back into his dog and jumped in. That probably wasn't the smartest idea as it was the North Sea which was cold year round but he really didn't have any other recourse.

He drifted in the water for hours; the only thing stopping him from getting hypothermia was his dog hair and his magic. Spotting a small island that was densely populated with trees Sirius decided to rest there before restarting his journey. Suffering from the cold and exhaustion Sirius quickly found some firewood, kindling, sticks and logs then he summoned up the last of his energy, said a simple fire spell directing it at the wood and then he collapsed.

Waking up to the smell of smoke and the howling of animals, Sirius found that the once small fire had grown to a hazardous height, panicking, he grabbed two handfuls of sand and threw it on the fire and he kept doing that until the fire was completely smothered. Panting due to the exertion he looked around the island and thanked the gods when he found that a wolf had happened to die by his fire, it looked slightly burnt but hey it was food and then he saw the trees were fruit trees. So with some wolf meat and fruit he set up his breakfast and started gorging himself.

A few minutes later with juice and blood dripping down his chin he put his clothes near the fire and waited for them to dry, a half day later they were dry and he was ready to restart his journey. Wishing he could just apparate he jumped back into the frigid water and let the waves take them wherever they deemed, just as long as it was a populated magical area and he could make his way back to England he would be happy. Sirius just hoped that no one would recognize him with the long hair and waxy complexion as he was sure news of his escape had reached the mainland and beyond. He prayed that the guards wouldn't find out about Harry's involvement and take it out on him. Although now that he thought about it Harry must not have been concerned about it as he did take out two guards and he was capable of taking care of himself.

As the sun set, Sirius found a small fjord and washed onto the land further in and rested on the cliff although this land looked populated or at least it had houses. As he washed onto the shore he was spotted by a man walking his dog and mumbled to himself "en annen skipsvrak overlevende" then he walked over and said "unnskyldning mig, vil du trenger hjelp sir?"

Sirius had no idea what the man said and simply replied with "English?"

"I speak a little; I asked do you need some help?"

"A warm bed and some food might be nice; I've been drifting for a while."

"Very well, come with me, shipwreck victims sometimes wash ashore and we have a special place set up for them."

"I'm not," Sirius started but then stopped to consider better and figured if the story got him a free bed and a meal he would roll with it. He was directed to a dark and cold looking building but as he walked in he saw that it did have a fireplace and also saw people in robes. He couldn't believe his luck, he had happened to wash ashore on a remote wizarding village, seeing powder on the mantle of the fireplace, he grabbed some, hoped it was floo powder, hoped that his childhood home still had the same protections on it and said "Number 12 Grimauld Place."

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but the next couple of chapters will be better and much longer, this chapter is really another prologue to set up the next chapters as we follow Sirius' journey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- The Forgotten**

Sirius stumbled into the foyer of his house to complete silence and hearing no alarm assumed that he was save for the moment. Then he looked around and grimaced, the house had obviously not been cared for in years, leading him to believe that his parents were dead along with the family elf and he decided there was no way he was going to live here. That should have been obvious in the first place for one thing everyone knew this was the house of the Black's and if he was going to set himself up as a neutral pureblood he couldn't have any association with a family of maniacs and for another he needed to have a home that he would be able to host the most influential of society and finally he didn't care what Harry thought, he would get him to leave Azkaban and when that happened Harry would need a place to stay and his house would be a place of peace and rest.

Sirius knew what he would do and it was something he had always fantasized about, he was going to blow up this house but first he would clear it of anything valuable, no reason to let it go to waste when it could fetch him some money, he subscribed to the notion that you could never have too much money. Clearing the sofa of dust and whatever else was on it he made a pillow out of his cloak and went to sleep promising himself that he would start the crusade tomorrow.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was strolling around Diagon Alley and was in a pleasant mood, after all, his plans were coming to fruition. Sure it had hit a rough patch when Harry Potter first came to school as he quickly saw that Harry wasn't the weak, pliable, willing to do anything for him boy he expected, but when Harry went after the Philosopher's stone and then stopped Voldemort it appeared that Harry had turned around except it wasn't to be.

When second year started he certainly appeared to be the person Dumbledore wanted since he listened to Ron and Hermione more an didn't push his ideas as much, but then the idea that Harry was recoverable went out the window as he constantly tried to figure out who the attacker was and it was discovered he was a parstle-tongue. Dumbledore was as bias as the next person and thought being able to speak to snakes was a sure sign of a dark wizard. So once he figured out who was perpetrating the attacks and with the help of Molly Weasley they plotted a way to get rid of both Ginny and Harry and it appeared it to have worked at first. Ginny was taken down to the Chamber and like the hero Harry went after her and it was assumed he would die along with Ginny so both Molly and Dumbledore had relaxed in their chairs and were about to toast to a great plan when both Harry and Ginny walked into the room and they knew they would need to improvise. So that was why Harry was sent to Azkaban and they attempted to send Ginny to a mental institution.

When the day was done and people were asking about Ginny and Harry, Dumbledore made a quick visit to the hospital wing and memory charmed Ron and then he told everyone that Harry and Ginny were practicing dark magic and using it to terrorize Hogwarts and attack the muggle-borns. Harry because he had painted all muggles with the same brush and was angry about his treatment by his relatives and Ginny because she was getting revenge on her brother's for ignoring her and the victims had gotten in the way. He proceeded to tell them that they had been caught in the middle of a dark ritual and when he couldn't stop them he had no choice but to stop them, knowing that it would cause an explosion he wasn't likely to survive but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. The sheep in the room applauded and his position was more secure than it ever had been.

Everything wasn't great as there was still the lose end of Ginny Weasley and she would have to be eliminated as soon as possible but in the end he was happy with the outcome of the whole ordeal. The students and staff at Hogwarts were more sheep like then ever, Fudge made him minister in all but name and the public gave him even more respect as he had stopped to burgeoning dark wizard before they could really get a start. Now that Potter was out of the picture, in a deep, dark cell Dumbledore was free to take all of Potter's money and give his Wizengamot seat to anyone he felt like. Then he walked past the Daily Prophet offices and his good mood vanished as staring at him from the front of a newspaper was the face of Sirius Black with the title "_**Mass Murderer Escapes." **_Dumbledore was angry as his nice stroll through Diagon Alley to Gringotts to pilfer Potter's riches would have to be put on hold.

* * *

Molly Weasley had just woke up and was preparing breakfast for her family. She enjoyed this time to herself because it gave her time to think and right now she was thinking about only a couple of months ago when her plans to get rid of her daughter were supposed to finish. She knew other mother's and her own family would find her actions reprehensive but she really had no other choice Ginny just wasn't the daughter she had always wanted and she could not adhere to that. Where Molly wanted a girl who liked the color pink, and liked ponies and butterflies and who she could talk to about feelings she instead got a tomboy. Molly didn't want a tomboy and so she decided to get rid of Ginny and start over, after all she was still young enough to have another child and there were now potions that could give you the child you wanted. She was the sorry the plan to get rid of her daughter would have to involve Harry as she rather liked the boy and thought of him as another son but his involvement was a requirement if he wanted the help and silence of Dumbledore. She was of two minds when Harry and Ginny walked into the office relatively unscathed, she was angry her daughter was alive but happy Harry was. She was hopeful that the headmaster would see that Harry couldn't just be rid of and leave him alone while letting him live with them. She was disappointed but understanding when Dumbledore decided on the plan to send Harry to Azkaban and Ginny to an asylum but understood that he couldn't let one of them go as he would blab to as many people as possible and Ginny would be gone albeit not in the way she envisioned but she would be locked up in a place where no one would believe her, they would just think her crazy. She could admit to being angry that Ginny escaped but realized she would be dead soon anyway because she had no money and nowhere else to go to.

Hearing an owl peck on the window she came back to the present and opened the window then gasped as she saw the headline of the newspaper and quickly opened it.

_Sirius Black, the mass murderer known for the betrayal of Lily and James Potter and the killing of thirteen muggles and once friend Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban yesterday. Guards are still uncertain as to how he escaped as they were knocked out as soon as they cornered him. It has been reported that he was saying Hogwarts and Weasley's in his sleep and they may be in danger. Dumbledore and the Weasley's were unavailable for comment and at this point it is unknown if Harry Potter was involved although that is very unlikely as at this point he is quite insane and hasn't talked or moved in weeks. If anyone has any news regarding the whereabouts of Mr. Black they are asked to immediately inform the aurors. _

Molly knew her family was in trouble, she had no doubt that during his escape he came across Harry and talked to him, she didn't believe for one second that Harry was insane, he had more fortitude than that, she believed knowing he was innocent would sustain him until he came for his revenge and then they would all be screwed. Decided on what her best option was she quickly sent an owl to Bill with the hope that he would increase the strength of the wards even though he hadn't talked to the family in months and Molly feared that he knew what she had done.

* * *

**AN: The next chapter titles will be songs, if you can correctly guess the band I may use a suggestion you have. **

**Hint: This band has two albums with the same name.**


End file.
